Una extraña noche de pijamas
by Bryseydda
Summary: Bella va a una de las famosas fiestas de pijamas de Alice, pero mientras duerme algo realmente excitante le sucedera. 1r encuentro en la cama Piedad xfavor somos nuevas!


Alice organizó una de sus fiestas de pijamas, me vistió i desvistió tantas veces como pudo hasta que empecé a bostezar

Alice organizó una de sus fiestas de pijamas, me vistió i desvistió tantas veces como pudo hasta que empecé a bostezar. Ahora me hallaba en la cama de la habitación de mi futuro esposo, tan solo quedaba una semana para ser suya, suya… para _siempre, _esa idea era muy de mi agrado, ya no importaba si la boda la organizaba Alice o a cuanta gente hubiese invitado, tan solo importábamos él y yo, ya ni siquiera importaba Jacob Black, el se había ido sin pensar en el dolor que pudiera causar en los demás… ¿Porque iba yo a pensar en él…? Me concentre en lo hermosa que me veía con el vestido blanco, _a Edward le agradará tanto…_pensé para mis adentros y, pensando en la imagen de Edward esperando frente el altar, me quede dormida.

Unos frios y hercúleos brazos me despertaron en la noche dándome la vuelta y atrayéndome hasta estar en el centro de la cama, entonces él se situó encima de mi dejándome sin aliento…

-Siento haberte despertado Bella…-Me susurró haciendo que el vello de mi cuello se erizara por su frío aliento- pero me gustaría saber si has cambiado de opinión sobre lo que te comente en el prado…

Mientras hablaba sus manos hicieron un recorrido que jamás habían echo con tanta pasión, se deslizaron por mis mejillas, acariciaron mi cuello…pero…su mano…seguía bajando y siguió bajando hasta rozar mis pechos…no lo podía creer, jamás se había entregado tanto a mi, ni yo me había entregado tanto a él. Sus manos siguieron deslizándose por mi costado hasta llegar al muslo donde se paro para volver a hacer el mismo recorrido a la inversa.

Yo estaba aturdida no podía casi ni respirar, la tenue luz de la luna era la única que alumbraba la habitación y me dejaba ver lo extraordinariamente hermoso que era su rostro y toda la pasión que transmitían sus ojos, sin pensarlo empecé a desabotonarle lentamente la camisa cuando ya no quedó ningún botón deslicé mis manos por su musculoso pecho, si…estaba frió pero me sentía tan… no sabría como expresarlo… estaba ardiendo de pasión, tal y como lo hacia él.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?- insinuó.

-Eso…mmm… quiere decir que…que te deseo…- y me deje llevar por mis instintos por… mis _deseos_.

Siempre pensé que al llegar ese momento me sentiría torpe pero todo era muy fluido, como si no fuera la primera vez para ninguno de los dos, pero si lo era…y era _perfecto._

Me coloco suavemente encima de él y empezó a besar mi cuello, era tan suave, tan dulce. Y entonces me agarro la cara con sus dos manos y me besó, me besó como nunca lo había hecho y dejo que me dejara llevar sin apartarme, me hacia tanta, tanta falta. Abrí mis ojos y al ver los suyos, estaba sediento pero me sonrió y siguió besando mi cuello, suavemente sus manos se deslizaron hasta el extremo de mi camiseta y me la sacó, se sacó su camisa ya desabrochada y me hizo recostarme en la cama volviendo a ser él quien estuviera encima, se deslizo besándome el cuello, la clavícula, mi cintura y al llegar a mi ombligo se deshizo de mis shorts (¡OH! Dios mío…). Se recostó a mi lado besándome el cuello apasionadamente, de vez en cuando me susurraba cosas al oído. Aquella noche mi ropa interior era un conjunto de color azul que Alice me había obligado a ponerme en nuestra fiesta de pijamas… ahora entendía porque tanto interés. Mis pensamientos se dispersaron al ver que volvía estar encima de Edward, le besé los labios y poco a poco me fui dejando llevar besándole el cuello y deslizándome tal como lo había hecho él hacía unos minutos cuando mis manos llegaron a sus pantalones… me puse nerviosa, me costaba soltarle los botones, pero Edward me ayudó y cuando estuvo del todo descordado le quite sus vaqueros. Me ruboricé y me volví a sentar pasando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco nos fuimos entregando el uno al otro, nos íbamos revolviendo por toda la cama y me deje llevar tanto que no se cuanto rato estuvimos besándonos casi desnudos. Note sus manos moviéndose por mi espalda y detenerse en el broche de mi sujetador, no le costo mas de medio segundo deshacerse de el y quitármelo, entonces su boca volvió a separarse de la mía para centrarse en otras partes de mi cuerpo… pese al frío tacto de su boca sentí un placer que hasta el momento no habia imaginado…era tan excitante…, sin apenas darme cuenta nos habíamos quitado _toda_ nuestra ropa, mis manos empezaron a deslizarse muy lentamente por todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, no sabia muy bien como hacerlo pero no dudé puesto que mi Amor tampoco lo habia hecho y recorrí con mi mano _todas_ las partes de su cuerpo entonces sentí unas férreas manos que me colocaban en el centro de la cama y sujetaban mis muñecas encima de mi cabeza. Posó sus labios en mi cuello.

-¿Estas segura mi amor?- susurro contra piel.

-Aha…- fue lo único que pude hacer salir de mis labios.

Muy suavemente abrió mis piernas y se situó encima de mi, volvió a besarme, y, mientras me besaba note que el estaba poco a poco penetrando en mi interior, muy suavemente, aun así note un pequeño dolor, como si una membrana muy fina se hubiese quebrado, pero pasados unos segundos lo único que sentí fue placer, un placer inmenso de notar su fría piel contra mi acalorado cuerpo, sus labios moviéndose ambiciosamente contra los míos, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi desnudo cuerpo, a él entrando y saliendo de mi, entonces mi respiración se tornó cada vez mas agitada y una nueva y desconocida oleada de placer me invadió, poco a poco fue invadiendo todo mi cuerpo y cada vez era más intenso, mire a Edward, oh dios, el parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo y nos miramos firmemente a los ojos mientras nos invadía el placer, me beso el cuello…y entonces alcance el punto máximo de placer, ya que era casi insoportable, tenia ganas de gritar, de agarrarle fuertemente la espalda y lo vi a el temblar por esa misma oleada de pasión…entonces todo se tranquilizó y la calma y el amor lo invadió todo. Posó sus fríos labios sobre los míos y tan solo fue capaz de decir "Te amo…". Yo me posé sobre su pecho reposando mi cabeza en él y poco a poco me dejé llevar mientras el cantaba mi nana.


End file.
